BIOTECH CHRONICLES
by honored cur
Summary: 10 years ago a terrible accident happened in a stark industries lab now with a hitech enemy causing havok atracting other famous faces and Tony also has to deal  with a new socially awkward student with a lot of problems but when Tony learns his secret...
1. Chapter 1

BIOTECH

CHAPTER I – The arrival

10 years ago in a stark industries lab a man kicked open the door he was holding a bloody child the mans 5 year old son the man had a blonde mullet in a messy fashion he wore a suit stained and ripped the man must of ran a mile at least carrying the boy, a few scientists looked at him looking away from there nanobot project that's repairing a damaged heart, one scientist tried calling 911 but the man aimed a pistol at him.

"NO COPS NO AMBULENCE YOU GOT THE TECHNOLOGY THAT CAN SAVE HIM HERE AND NOW AND YOU WILL DO IT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" the man shouted crying one scientist gulped

"But Mr. Silver we havnt tested it on anything that large a dose can only fix the minor damage to a heart…" one scientist said then the other a younger one opened her big mouth to the older scientists dismay.

"Yes but we got enough dosesages so we could fix this instantly this is what there meant for healing major wounds" she said the man aimed his gun "HEAL MY BOY HEAL HIM!" he yelled the girl took the child put him in a small chamber and pressed a red button several times till a thick silver liquid filled it and was absorbed into the boy whos wounds healed up till he was a normal boy then the older scientist dialed 911.

"Hello there is a craze man here threatening us at stark industries lab 666 a mile off from the city please he is tampering with dangerous prototype technology!" there was a gun shot keeping the man from saying any more as he curled up in pain holding his knee with the bullet in it. The man looked over the chamber and stared at his son looking almost completely normal brown hair average skin ,

"well it took all the nanobots but it appears to be that he appears to be fully well right?" she said as she typed on a keyboard popping up a scan of the boy showing his life signs which quickly went from faint and near death to well alive but then they started to increase till he was in a seizure like state. "Somethings wrong!" the man yelled "Rocky, Rocky you're going to be ok!" he said as he cried the boy inside coughed out a mix of that silver liquid and blood with some green spots in it, his blue eyes turned neon green the whites darkening, his brown hair becoming a neon green as well, his skin paling turning grey silver his teeth turning a dark green and his veins glowed a neon red as some green circuit board like designs glowed on his skin. The boy screamed a mechanical childish scream of pure terror as his body bubbled he melted into a pool of goo.

The man watching his son vanish into a puddle of green silver and crimson red aimed his gun at the girls head who was trying to figure things out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" he yelled the girl started to cry "I am not sure Mr silver your son just kind of melted" she sobbed then the puddle spiraled up and it seemed to fuse with the chamber and then he squirted out landing next to the feet of Mr. Silver. "what in the world?" he said stepping back the goo then took the form of the boys form it screamed again and its arms became razor sharp as it ran away from the lab causing several explosions fleeing the area but before Mr. Silver could chase his son a police officer had tackled him and arrested him for attacking the scientists and stealing the nanobot technology the man saw a green light off in the distance knowing it was whatever was left of his seven year old son he screamed "ROCKY, NO I GOT TO SAVE MY SON!" the officer then tazed him and threw him in the back for jail.

PRESENT DAY at tomorrow's academy

Tony was talking to Pepper and Rhodey sat at there classes talking about plans they were going to relax after a long week of working on taking down some crime organizations, the class door open and a scrawny pale skinned boy with long shaggy green hair and bright green eyes he had small round shades at the end of his nose a grey hoodie and black pants that covered the top of his black books he had grey gloves on he looked extremely nervous and shakily handed the teacher a note out of his black messanger back.

As the teacher read the letter Pepper smiled "Aw he must be a new guy." She said sweetly like normal the teacher cleared his throat, "Well class this is a new student he is Rocky Greene he is going to need a guide around and is there any voulenteers." Instantly Pepper raised her hand. The teacher sighe "well then looks like miss potts will show you around Rocky." The teacher said Rocky went over and sat next to Tony and pulled out a 3DS and started to play a game during the teachers lecture.

Tony stared at the game and whispered "why are you gaming and not taking notes?" Rocky didn't look at him and kept playing "wow aren't you rude…" he added the entire day was like that in every class Rocky never stopped playing his game. Then after school Pepper looked at Tony, Rhody and Rocky who she was dragging around then looked more at Rocky. "So Rocky why is it you transferred in?" she asked one of her nosey questions, Rocky didn't even look up and stated "Mother was killed" Rocky said bluntly

The group was silent and Rocky stopped for a second "I apologize I was homeschooled for awhile but mother was killed and father has been in jail for 10 years." He said trying to fix the three though just exchanged awkward looks as rocky gamed.

Rocky noticing hes made things awkward "Well I will go home now." He said softly leaving the group later at the pizza place the three sat around eating a cheese pizza as a technology show for Stark Industries was across the street when out of a sewer hole a green silver and red good came out and took on a form Dark silver with neon red veins techno neon green lines all over his sleek body it looked around with a solid red line for an eye it aimed its hand at some supports as its arm changed into a gun and fired a blast Tony quickly ran behind the store and changed into his armor and caught the beams and looked at the high-tech man.

"Ok buddy what are you doing here?" Ironman announced

The man stared " Iron man…." It said in a monotone voice

Ironman stared a little confused "you know me…who are you?"

The man started to walk slowly heading to some machines people backing away. "I believe what I am is a better word and that is biotechnology" it said as it placed its hand on a prototype rocket it glowed green as the mans back bubbled as two jet like wings with rockets the man then flew up to eye level with iron man "you were created by stark technology as well I see…" it said again

Iron man messaged pepper " hey pepper start looking up anything you can on this guy…" he said Pepper nodded and ran to the armory to start the search Ironman stared at the man "so biotech what do you mean by that?" he asked

The man put a sleek finger to his chin "biotech simple descriptive effective…." It said and nodded in thanks

"your welcome now stop attacking the city!" ironman yelled Biotech flew towards ironman and placed a hand on ironman wrist as a silver goo seemed to melt onto Ironman hand he paniced and smacked Biotech away, Biotech fell and looked at its hand that was round and had three fat fingers that started to change and quickly morphed into a silver and dark green mimic of iron man's.

Ironman stared in shock Biotech studied its new hand and melted down into the sewers "This unit will return ironman" it stated as it vanished Ironman stared at the sewer then Pepper called him.

"What you find pepper?" he asked looking at his hand the goop was gone leaving some residue on his armor.

"you got to see this…." She said Tony sighed "ok I will be right there." He then flew back to the armory.

Meanwhile in the sewers Biotech looked at his hand as his head bubbled into a skinny pale face with long shggy green hair and neon green eyes it was Rocky panting he put his other hand on his head which was aching from everything he had copied the schematics of rockets, jet wings, and a high tech gauntlet all in an hour as he panted in pain. "Why do you need so much?"

Then biotechs monotone voice came in "you are weak and need upgrades but you need more data from the downloads"

"I just want to live..." Rocky said as his eyes got teary

"we gave you life again we let you go to school with others we gave you the ability to live you should do the same for us!" Biotech yelled Rocky started to cry Biotech made a sigh that sounded like static, "we are sorry….let us tend to your sorrow." It said as it vanished back to normal Rocky in his same outfit he had at school as a 3DS came out of his hand as a game turned on Rocky's eyes turned dull as he started to game making himself go into a silent state.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Rocky

Tony ran into the armory where Rhody and Pepper were watching a video from stark industries lab about a man threatening some scientist as a child gets bathed in some silver liquid that seemed to get absorbed then the boy did the melting trick like Biotech and paniced fleeing the lab before the man was arrested.

"Whoa…so Biotech really is stark industries creation…." Rhodey said in shock

Tony looked at the video camera number in the corner "No it was a test gone wrong that lab was working on Nanotechnology to aid in tissue regeneration but after some major accident and mad man getting into it the lab was too unsafe and my dad thought hed move there projects somewhere closer until a lab accident which killed most of the scientists connected to it and my Dad thought it was too dangerous to continue this at the time." He said Pepper nodded

"Ok Tony but the thing is the man isn't just any man" She said as she pulled up a record from the local prison of a man he had a blonde mullet blue eyes clean trim face and was wearing a messed up suit it was the same man as in the camera footage, "This is George Silver he was known for donating large sums of money to companies but only for projects that were risky in fact most of them had back fired and had accidents." She said "that incident was him as he says saving his son but was arrested for stealing stark industries property and attempted murder he's been in jail for the last ten years on the day." She stated

Meanwhile in a abandon lab Rocky wondered in sighing a small cloud of silver mist went over him he coughed a bit as Biotech formed next to him, "Finally we are home!" Biotech said looking at its new arm then looked at Rocky who looked weak, "Rest, we will prepare your needs to heal as the new data is downloaded" he said as he tapped buttons on a keyboared placing a plug from a finger into a plug downloading all his data from the earlier fight with Iron man as a blue print of him appeared downloading things, Biotech then popped his arm off which went walking off on its fingers it later came back carrying some mcdonalds and placed it in Rocky lap as it went back to Biotech who sat down in a small chamber.

"Why are you doing this biotech…." Rocky said his face is thinner color gone looked like he was near death. Biotech looked up at Rocky as his head bubbled till a green fringe formed on top of his head "we must learn to grow we must survive do you wish we the ones that keep you alive vanished?" he asked coldly Rocky looked down at his food and ate sadly as biotech tapped aaway contuniing his download.

The next day after school Rocky was about to leace the grounds alone when Tony stopped him.

"Hey Rocky, look I know your different and kind of alone but lets be friends I got tickets to a movie" Rocky tilted his head confused putting his game away. "yeah you me pepper and Rhody go see a novie together!" Tony said smiling "its suppose to be a real scary one"

Rocky eyes sparkled "I love horror can I please go!" he asked grasping Tony hand who laughed "well I invited you come on lets go to the movie it starts soon" Tony said as he called a can Rocky crawled in next to him. The drive was silent to the theater and once there Pepper and Rhody had popcorn and sodas and some candy ready Tony and Rocky joined them rhodey scotched away from pepper and Tony abit.

Rocky confused leaned in towards the teen "Why did you get away does she bug you?" he whispered

Rhodey smiled "A little but look" he said pointing out the loving stare pepper gave Tony "she obviously likes him and I think its good if they hook up you know what I mean?" he said looking at Rocky who nodded then they went to see there movie about a giant monster that fused to people and forced them to get angry and kill others several times in the movie pepper and Rocky would jump and cling to Tony Pepper on occasion would give Rocky a jealous stare before going back to the movie,

By the time the movie ended Rocky was tired and wanted to go home but he couldn't he was too weak to go home. Rhodey put his hand on his shoulder "Rocky you can stay with me and Tony for the night ypu lnow" he said s,iling Rocky smiled bacl and nodded before Tony took pepper home and the rest walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a few days but this is the next chapter forwarding the plot and adding some more drama :3 let me know what you guys think please

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-ENTER HULK<p>

After the movie Biotech was scanning things he saw in the movie through Rocky eyes, as Tony rolled a sleeping pad out for the guest, Rocky stretched he wore grey pajamas and looked at Tony and Rhodey who were smiling "so then um what do we do?" Rocky asked Rhodey scratched the back of his neck "well we can stay up a bit play games and stuff but we got to go to bed" he said as he sat down and turned on a 360 Rocky smiled and picked up a control tony did as well and played halo reach for several hours then Rocky grabbed his head and groaned in pain as inside his head Biotech was screaming "sourse of gamma radiation nearby and tremors nearby!" he announced Tony grabbed Rocky and laid him in bed as rhodey went to go get an aspirin for him,

Meanwhile outside of the city a large muscular mass crashed into the road causing a truck to swerve so it didn't fall into the small crater the mass breathed heavy and climbed out of its hole its green flesh shining in the moon light it was cut and bruised all over with several bullet wounds it marched down the road holding a photo of Biotech fighting Ironman as it thought of a conversation a few hours ago.

After Hulk had beaten abomination off in the Mojave desert again Hulk cracked his knuckles again, "Hulk strongest there is ugly" he said with a small smile as a shady man in all black walked up to him with a big smile clapping two gloved hands as he walked up to the green monster fearlessly Hulk stared him down.

"Very impressive Banner" the man said Hulk spit on the mans shades which he wiped up without removing his glasses, "No Banner just Hulk." The hulk added the man chuckled, "Ah yes I believe I have heard you before scream 'HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!' that is you correct?" the man said slightly mocking Hulk growled a little bit getting annoyed as the man raised his hands defensively "my apologies Hulk but are you sure your strongest there is?" the man said hulks eyes narrowed as it picked the man up by the collar of his jacket and looked at him, What does puny man mean?" Hulk snarled the man reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo of Ironman and biotech meeting up. "this man can you beat him? He said the hulk chuckled "Hulk isn't afraid of tin man" he said pointing at ironman the man chuckled with him then pulled out a small device that then started to play a video, "fear the other one and here is why" the man said hulk raised an eyebrow and looked at the video the video showed a bass exploding as a bubbling silver mass crawled out of the burning base and took the form of Biotech and looked at its bulky hands turned around and ripped off a door to the base that was a 2 ton vault door that was meant keep the base locked up in the most dangerous situations and Biotech lifted up like it was a feather and threw it like a Frisbee.

Hulk scowled and took the picture from the man and dropped the man "Hulk is strongest there is and Hulk will prove it!" Hulk said and jumped off heading to the city he knew Iron man was. The man watched Hulk leave with the photo and grinned he removed his shades exposing to solid black eyes, "That should fix my little error" he said

Hulk entered the city and several cars stopped pedestrians ran away screaming Hulk just kept walking down ignoring the terrified people and on occasion would roar at someone being brave when he scratched his head looking at the picture and sighed he was starting to calm down he didn't want to become banner again but he was growing tired and about to loose his control over the body. "Hulk strongest Hulk find and crush puny green tin man! Hulk is hungry…" it groaned as it devoured the contents of a hot dog stand.

Biotech was blaring alarms inside of Rocky's head Tony and Rhodey were looking at each other then at Rocky who was writhing in pain "Rhodey this is really bad im calling an ambulance!" Tony yelled Rhodey frowned "Ok then ill tell my mom whats going on then" As the two teens made there calls and an ambulance took the suffering Rocky to the hospital Tony in the ambulance with Rocky.

They put Rocky on some gas that knocked him out cold he was silent as they did some tests Tony looked down a few thoughts were going through his head "was this my fault somehow was it the movie was it the unfamiliar scenery…." And many other similar questions as a doctor came up to him, "Excuse me Tony your friend Rocky what do you know of him…." The doctor said Tony looked confused "Well he's a new student and he said his mother died and his father was in jail and he is not social other than that no nothing really." Tony said rubbing his arm regretting not knowing much more, The doctor sighed "his blood test is odd it says he is Rocky Silver not this Rocky Greene you said and the thing is Rocky Silver was diagnosed dead ten years ago after a tragic accident caused an explosion at a gallery they were at I remember His father commited a crime trying to get the money needed to save his son but if what he had couldn't do it why steal it there mustve been no hope…"the doctor said sadly tony's eyes grew wide "No Silver stole some nanobots from a stark lab trying to…." Tony stopped if Rocky 'died' ten years ago and his father is the same Silver who caused Biotech to be formed does that mean his new friend was his new enemy. Tony sighed "I am sorry I got to go make a call…" he said as he left the room and called up Pepper,

"Oh Tony Hi whats up?" Pepper said she was blushing a little happy Tony had called her.

"Rocky is in the hospital…" Tony said sad

"WHAT WHY WHAT HAPPENED!" pepper yelled

"yeah he started screaming something was bothering his head or something but the thing is the doctor says he is Rocky Silver…" Tony added

"IF he was dead wouldn't he wait….Rocky Silver? Isn't that George Silver's son that became biotech?" Pepper said confused

"yeah….i think so…" Tony said sadly

"does that mean he is-" peper started but Tony interrupted answering her question "yeah…" Tony said silently sobbing he wasn't sure why but the fact that Rocky is Biotech bummed him out as he saw limping on a stick walking towards the hospital with a branch as a walking stick he was thin shaggy hair in ripped up jeans he was cut up all over and he had a bullet wound in his shoulder his boney hand was grasping it he vomited and a bunch of hotdog chunks fell on his feet. Tony ran to the man "hey do you need help!" he yelled the man looked at him "I know you…." He said before fainting Tony carried him into the hospital and after a bit the doctor came to him, "Wow Tony you braught in two people that have been declared dead first Rocky Silver and now Bruce Banner…Tony do me a favor don't tell anyone else I want too help these people some I am keeping them secret because I know some people want these two under experiments." The doctor said staring at Tony, Tony stared for a second and nodded understanding as Rhodey and his mother came in "Tony we got to go we will visit him tomorrow" Rhodey said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder Tony nodded as they left the hospital and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Fight

When Tony got home Rhodey just went straight to bed but Tony couldn't sleep so he got on his computer and turned on skype, four people where online Pepper who was going to bed, Happy who probably was just sleeping at the computer, Echo the testing system and his pen pal Peter Parker Tony knew Peter was only a pen pal but he seemed to understand the problems Tony goes through even if he doesn't know about iron man but he seems to be a fan of Iron man.

Tony: Hey peter

Peter: Hey, Hey Tony whats going on? Haven't talked in a while everything ok?

Tony: yeah…. We got a new student who I just took to the hospital doctor says hes suppose to be dead make any sense to you?

Peter: you mean he was in a bad accident and he should've died?

Tony: no his medical files labled him as dead ten years ago

Peter: wow make sure he doesn't eat anyones brains LOL

Tony stared at his screen Peter was trying to cheer him up but Tony wasn't in a good mood for it.

Tony: yeah ok then so hes my new friend btw

Peter:… now I feel bad….

Tony: yeah so did you hear Iron Man has a new enemy!

Peter: really I thought it was just a new suit going nuts.

Peter then posted the famous picture of Ironman and Biotech and with Biotechs arm its understandable how that mistake could be taken.

Tony: wait does this mean there putting the blame on Iron man?

Peter: no its just the conspiracies really and cover ups that think its him but I hate this picture I so could do a better job!

Tony: you sure could I mean you are the only person who can catch pictures of Spider man like you personally know him.

Peter then seemed to type up something long but earased it and changed it to a

Peter: yeah lol so did I tell you the news?

Tony yawned and looked at he screen

Tony: depends what news

Peter: my class is taking a fieldtrip up to Stark Industries and I really can't wait to see their technology is famous! So we will be up there for like a week

Tony smiled and thought carefully

Tony: well then let me know when you're in town I'll show you around.

Peter: will do well I got to go get some sleep

Tony: same here night

Tony logged off and looked around his room before going to bed, he had a dream where he was in his full suit and flying over the city nothing to bad then Biotech flew up to him and attacked him with the blasters and Tony dodged them quickly and flew into Biotech crashing him into the road causing a crater as Tony prepared a unibeam Biotechs head changed to a terrified Rocky and Tony stopped "No please don't kill me IRON MAN!" Rocky cried Tony stared down Biotech was his enemy but Rocky was just a confused friend.

"I can help you Rocky its just that your scaring people,,,:" Tony said then Rocky turned into Biotech who was the same shape as Iron man but with a frill and black and green and threw Ironman back, "We are going to be one with your technology!" Biotech shouted as it became a goo that covered Ironman Tony felt sharp pains all over he couldn't see breathing was getting hard then Tony woke up In a cold sweat he looked at his alarm clock that had awoken him and turned it off,

"Just a dream…" Tony said panting then he looked at his hands and he noticed the wrist the Biotech had touched was in some sort of grey rash, "what the did Biotech do this?" he asked himself as he tried looking closer it vanished, "maybe my imagination " Tony said rubbing his head as he got dressed and went to school Rocky hasn't come back from the hospital yet and everything seems normal no Biotech attacks or anything, at lunch Tony explained the whole thing to Pepper,

"Whoa….Tony that's rough…" she said looking at her lunch, Tony looked over the railing and sighed then there was an explosion in the distance as a loud roar was heard the two teens looked in the direction and the saw Biotech flying and behind him was a large green mass yelling at it, "HULK SMASH PUNY GREEN TIN CAN!" Biotech arm became a cannon and fired several blasts of green energy at hulk Tony frowned as Hulk threw a car at biotech "Pepper get Rhodey I need the hulk buster suit!" he said as he started to run Pepper looked at him "but biotech is a bad guy and hulk is going to smash him and-" Tony stopped her and pointed at the damage the two were doing "Hulk wants to destroy biotech for some reason and I think biotech just wants to live the two will do almost anything I think to get what they want!" he said pepper looked down and nodded as she went to get Rhody.

Hulk grabbed Biotech who struggled as his grey goo went on hulks hands, "What this cant be how can you be pure radioactive organic material!" Biotech shouted as hulk threw it into a brick wall knocking it down. "Hulk strongest there is!" hulk growled. Biotech looked around for something to help then he saw Iron man in his Hulk buster suit fly up and got in front of hulk.

"Hulk ease up! There are innocent civilians here that are getting hurt thanks to you two!" Iron man yelled looking between the two. Biotech stood and walked over to them and help out his big three fingered hand, "this one is sorry for what ever it was it did to you hulk" biotech said hulk snarled and as he swung his mighty green fist at biotech who tackled ironman a d put its hands on the helmet the grey goo covering it Tony felt something crawling in his head, memories flashed in his head all his suits he created, Ironman 2099, titanium man, Iron monger, whiplash, technivore, S.H.I.E.L.D, and several other technological wonders he had witnessed Biotech stumbled back bubling a bit as Ironman sat up panting Hulk threw the bubbling mass up into the air as Ironman sat up panting.

"You ok tin man?" Hulk asked starting to cool off as biotech vanished, Tony looked at hulk shocked that he was concerned, "Yeah just feels like he was reading my memories…" Iron man said "so you going to leave now?" he asked

Hulk stared "Hulk proved hulk is stronger but Hulk is staying near by at least Banner will be." He growled unhappy about what he just said Ironman stared "Wait did you just say you were- "but before he could finish Ironman, Hulk had jumped away. Tony sighed and flew away he had to go back to class.

Meanwhile Biotech landed in his lab as his silver mist went over him he threw Rocky out who was in awful condition, "We hate this! So much technology we can become one with but that organic energy!" Biotech shouted as it pulled up the scenes from Iron man memories, "Iron monger, Crimson Dynamo, Blizzard, Technivore, Whiplash, Titanium man, War machine, hundreds of Ironmen, a time traveling suit, and manderien and now this monster Hulk! We need to be complete…" Biotech muttered as it pulled up the blue prints of the nanobots Biotech originated from and searched all over. "We can be complete but we must have the final codes for the organic copying… code in Stark multinational and…. OSCORP." Biotech said as it then melted down to tend to Rocky who was suffering greatly Biotech looked at its hands it had scanned the hulk buster armor and in time Biotech could copy the armor.


End file.
